


all that fear could not end

by brocanteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ficlet, Post-Series, margaery is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocanteur/pseuds/brocanteur
Summary: Winter. Margaery and Sansa, alive and ready for new beginnings.





	

She had thought she would never want to be kissed again, not by anyone. Romance was for fools, for the young and naive and for all the girls who had never known war. For once in her life, Sansa had felt certain of something, and now Margaery Tyrell was shredding that certainty to pieces. A kiss on the cheek, her fingers wrapped loosely around Sansa’s wrist, pinning her to the heart tree as surely as if she had all of the strength in the world; Sansa would not move. She could hardly breathe.

It was dark but, there in the godswood, Sansa should have felt safe; Margaery was safe, and she wasn’t. She was, in that moment, the most dangerous creature Sansa had ever known. Sweet Margaery in fur, snow falling onto her eyelashes, settling on her pink cheeks and in her hair. Sweet Margaery, with the look of a wolf about her as she stared at Sansa’s mouth.

“There isn’t anyone to stop us,” she whispered, her voice rough-hewn, her breath hot on Sansa’s throat. “Nothing or anyone. We’re alone here, dear girl. You needn’t be afraid.”

 _And if I love you?_ Sansa wondered. _Isn’t there something to fear in that?_

But she didn’t ask. She did not speak. She leaned down until her lips found Margaery’s and every question, every word, every death, every victory—it all vanished. There was only Margaery and the heart tree and winter. Only Margaery, and her confident hands. Margaery, and her words of desire.

Only the end of all they had ever known, and the beginning of the one thing that mattered.


End file.
